


Better to ask Forgiveness

by Favaar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/F, Torture, Waterboarding, re conditioning, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a stormtrooper under the command of Captain Phasma. When you don't do so well on an important mission, she oversees your reconditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to ask Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I want Phasma to detonate my ass.

Ever since you could hold a blaster, there've been orders from above, telling you where to aim it.  
You were brought up in a new age, one that, they said, was free of the evil of the republic.  
When they started ordering your comrades to shoot down unarmed citizens, you started to wonder...

' is what I'm doing really right?...' You asked yourself while pacing down the corridor in heavy armor. 

"#A14. Why are you strolling aimlessly throughout the base?" A cold voice shook you from your thoughts.  
You kicked yourself for having meaningless thoughts. Thoughts, they told you, would get you nowhere. 

"Captain. I was..." You started, but she spoke over your weak voice with her overwhelmingly demanding one.

"You were selected for a mission 20 minutes ago. I would suggest you prepare to depart in 12 minutes" 

"Yes captain" you walk in measured steps to the end of the metal corridor, feeling the captains eyes on your back the whole way there. 

When you slid in formation beside your fellow troopers, the ship was ready to depart. You checked your old blaster for defects and made sure it was fully loaded.  
The mission wasn't expected to be a complicated affair. You would storm Jakku, a small desert planet, then apprehend some rebels that had hidden, dangerous information. 

You nodded to yourself. This would be easy.

Your skin prickled then, like someone was staring at you, and you turned your head a fraction of an inch to glance behind. 

Captain Phasma stood, steadfast, behind the rows of troopers. You felt her disapproving gaze drilling into your helmet. 

The Captain had trained these soldiers one by one, drilled them until they made no mistakes and fired without hesitation.  
She alone handpicked every trooper in this ship, including you, for this mission.  
The Captain had trained every single trooper not to break formation. Ever.

She did not train any of them, including  
you, to look behind.


End file.
